warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tigris
The is a Tenno double-barrel shotgun, shown in the Update 11 highlight video. This weapon has a unique firing mechanism, holding down the attack button will fire only the first shot; releasing left-click will then fire the other. Tapping the attack button once will fire both in rapid succession, thus making this weapon flexible against heavy and light enemies. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily Slash damage. Advantages *Highest damage of all shotguns, barring the Drakgoon's charge attack. *High Slash damage; effective against unshielded, unarmored enemies (Infested). *High accuracy/low spread. *Unique trigger type allows for two rapid shots against tough targets, or careful shot management against many weaker opponents. *Efficient ammunition economy. *Good status chance (relative to pellet size). Disadvantages *Low Impact and Puncture damage; reduced power against shielded, armored enemies. *Low pellet/projectile count; approximately 4-5. *Very low clip size, and average reload speed. *Innefficient against groups unless using Punch Through (Mechanic) mods. *Requires 3 Orokin Cells to craft. *Slower DPS potential due to small clip size and need to reload often, only being increased by Tactical Pump. *Damage falloff over distance (inherent of all shotguns). *Very low critical chance. Acquisition The Tigris can be bought in the marketplace for , or its blueprint can be purchased for . Tips * Whilst the Tigris normally fires both shots in rapid succession, holding down the attack button will fire only the first shot; releasing left-click will then fire the other. This can be used to manage and place shots more efficiently. * Reloading can be used to cancel firing the second shot. * Due to the weapon's low clip size and tight spread, consider using Seeking Force in order to deal with large groups more effectively. * The Tigris' high Slash damage amount makes it effective against lightly armored enemies such as Corpus Crewmen and basic Grineer. When fighting Corpus, consider installing Chilling Grasp mods to increase effectiveness against shields. When fighting Grineer, the Accelerated Blast mod will provide substantial armor piercing capability. **Due to its low impact damage, installing Disruptor is not recommended. **Shredder is highly effective at increasing the slash damage. * Whilst the Tigris is powerful and very accurate, its low pellet count means that even one projectile missing can significantly reduce the firepower of its shots. Hell's Chamber is absolutely essential for maximizing the Tigris' firepower. * As the Tigris has extremely low ammo capacity, upgrades such as Ammo Stock will have little effect, though combining it with Burdened Magazine (only have both together equal +100% magazine capacity) should raise capacity to 4. Rank 2 (+30%) is enough to increase the clip size to 3, any more of either mod will be wasted unless combined with each other. ** When having 3 shells per clip however, the first 2 will fire normally but there will be a short delay before the extra one can be fired. This delay can be decreased by Shotgun Spazz, although this will have no effect to the already very fast burst of the first 2 shots. ** With a clip size of 4, you can fire 2 bursts, with a short delay between them. Notes * Even if one only shot one round, the reload animation is shown to eject two rounds, but will still draw one round from the ammo pool. * The Tigris received an increase of 29% base damage at Update 11.3.0, boosting its damage well above even the Strun Wraith. *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 4.5 impact, 4.5 puncture, and 36 slash. Trivia * The Tigris was first seen on a concept art sheet along with the Soma and Vectis. Though it was one of the most popular of the three concepts, it was the last to be completed. * "Tigris" is Hungarian for "Tiger". * The weapon's buff on Update 11.3.0 is suggested comically by Scott from Digital Extremes, claiming: * Technically, this is the first shotgun to have a burst fire feature. Bugs *When reloading in between the Tigris clip size (such as reloading while having 1 remaining ammo in the clip), will force the user Warframe into an awkward reloading animation after its actual reload. This does not prevent any action. Media Tigriscodex.png|Tigris Codex Tigris Shotgun Trigger Guide - Warframe Warframe Tigris Warframe - Gameplay & Information Tigris (Double-Barrel Shotgun) __notoc__ Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Tenno